


Rainy Days and Sundays

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he finally just let go and got his hands on Trevor, got his mouth on Trevor…it was a drug.  It was a drug and Rafael was addicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days and Sundays

Rafael sighed softly, stroking the pad of his finger across Trevor’s eyebrow. He didn’t want to wake him, it was still early, but it was incredibly hard not to touch him. What a miracle it was that he waited almost two months before going to bed with him when they started seeing each other. The couple quickly made up for lost time. He found that the sex was so much better for him because he knew Trevor. 

He knew his likes and dislikes, what made him laugh and things he was passionate about. He knew how he took his coffee and could guess right at least 90% of the time what Trevor would choose from the dessert menu. They actually dated before going to bed together. They went to movies, museums, and book stores. They met for coffee and even went to a wine tasting. 

They even worked out together a couple of times though Rafael put a stop to that. First, it wasn’t easy to see Trevor walking around sweating in basketball shorts and a tank top. Secondly, he was so out of Rafael’s league fitness wise. While Rafael was no longer a chubby teen and kept his body in good shape, Trevor was one of those guys who could jump rope for a half hour and still glisten. Rafael would run around the track three times and be winded.

“What are you doing?” Trevor mumbled, still holding on to the last threads of sleep.

“Has anyone ever told you that your eyebrows are perfect?”

“I don’t recall. Probably.”

“They're perfect. They're like Michelangelo’s David perfect. They're like coffee ice cream perfect. They're like Harvey Stephens smiling into the camera at the end of _The Omen_ perfect. Do you pluck them?”

“I remove the occasional stray hair but these are the eyebrows God gave me.”

“I didn’t know if I believed in God…I do today.”

“Why are you even awake?” Trevor opened one eye. Rafael was lying beside him, on his side, the palm of his hand resting against his temple. Trevor smiled and touched his chest. He ran his hand down to Rafael’s torso. “My eyebrows and your torso.”

“My torso isn't perfect.” Rafael shook his head.

“You're wrong, Barba. But I'm used to that so I'm just going to go back to sleep.”

“I love you.” Rafael leaned and kissed his lips.

“I love you too. C'mere.” Trevor pulled him into his arms. Rafael rested his cheek on Trevor’s shoulder and kissed his neck. “You're calmer than you were yesterday. That’s good.”

“I'm really sorry about my mother. She didn’t have the right to interrogate you in that way. I should’ve stopped it.”

“She absolutely had the right to interrogate me. How many questions were thrown at you when we visited my parents at the end of July? My mother must have free based Matlock…I've never heard her go in rapid fire succession like that.”

“I think it was her nerves more than anything.” Rafael said.

“Nancy Langan has nerves of steel.”

“At least your parents fed me. Embarrassing questions are always better with food. Food and liquor makes many unbearable things bearable.”

“It’s really OK, babe.” Trevor kissed his forehead. “I'm a grown man and I can handle scrutiny.”

“That is absolutely not true. You're still mad because I told you that every tie you own is ugly.”

“First of all, they aren’t all ugly. That wasn’t scrutiny, it was just mean. Secondly, you are an unrepentant tie snob. I don’t have to listen to you where that’s concerned. Go back to sleep.”

“I don’t want to go back to sleep.” Rafael rubbed Trevor’s belly. He knew that Trevor loved that, he was like a spoiled housecat. Back and forth he stroked across the supple skin. It was fun to watch the sleepy smile grow across Trevor’s face.

“What do you want to do?”

“Cosa sucias. (1) Con mi boca. (2)”

Rafael straddled him before Trevor could say another word. His lover opened his eyes, sexy blue pools still heavily lidded but interested in what was going on. He started at his mouth, light kisses before coaxing his mouth opened with his tongue. It was easy to lose track of time kissing Trevor, he was the best kisser that Rafael had been with in his life. He'd kissed a lot of people but no one could hold a candle to Trevor. 

He kissed the underside of his chin, loving the scruff that was growing there. Trevor was growing his colder weather beard again. Kisses across his throat, down his neck, and all over his chest. Rafael bit his nipple, rather hard, and then made love to it with his tongue.

“Rafi,” Trevor gripped the sheets. He loved nipple play; it was typically the first spark that lit the inferno inside of his belly. “Mmm, yeah.”

“Yeah?” Rafael looked up at him.

“Oh God, yeah.” Trevor grinned.

Still flustered from the biting, Trevor was shocked that Rafael moved right to the main event. There were no sternum kisses or belly button licks, he just deep throated him. Shocked, Trevor damn near came before he even realized what was happening.

“Oh shit.” He grabbed Rafael’s hair, too hard, and his lover gently reached up and pulled his hand away. “I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry, oh God!”

Trevor put his fist in his mouth to keep from hitting a note that might put Maria Callas to shame. He always did that, held back from calling out in the throes of passion. He had no idea why but it wasn’t something he gave a damn about at the moment. His other hand was gentle through Rafael’s hair, stroking as he bobbed up and down on his cock. The churning had already started in Trevor’s belly. The first few seconds were always like nausea, had been that way forever. Then the heat spread through his entire body like a fast-moving fire.

Rafael loved Trevor’s cock. He had to be out of his mind thinking he could ever give something like this up. The man was hung like a horse. A virile, strong thoroughbred in the prime of his life. Trevor had to be a Secretariat amongst men. 

He hadn’t been remotely joking, no matter how tongue in cheek it sounded at the time, when he talked about all of his limbs being long. Rafael wasn’t easily intimidated but their first few intimate encounters were a bit uncomfortable. It had been a long time and he was nervous. When he finally just let go and got his hands on Trevor, got his mouth on Trevor…it was a drug. It was a drug and Rafael was addicted.

“Oh baby, oh God, oh God, Rafi, Rafi…” he bit down so hard on his fist it was likely that he broke the skin.

Rafael swallowed every drop and Trevor tasted it all over his mouth and tongue as they kissed. Rolling on the mattress, limbs tangling, tongues tangling, Trevor took control. He kissed him hard as he held Rafael’s wrists down on the pillow. Rafael grinned, almost feral, when they breathlessly broke apart.

“You sexy son of a bitch.” Trevor went in as if he would bite his nose, but he didn’t. Rafael didn’t even flinch.

“You gonna make me call you papi?” Rafael asked.

“You know that I can.” He kissed him.

Who's your daddy started out like so many other things in their relationship, something that made them laugh. Rafael never even told Trevor that it turned him on but when he used it in the bedroom for the first time, possibly just on a whim. It was like a spiritual awakening. Rafael was sure he called to God in Spanish, French, and Latin that day.

“Turn over, baby.”

“Are you gonna be gentle?” Rafael smiled, kissed him, and then did what he said.

“I’ll be what you want me to be.” Trevor’s hands roamed across Rafael’s back and ass. 

Rafael had such an amazing body. He wasn’t always impressed with it, but Trevor was. He loved the soft places, the hard places, and his adorable butt. Trevor leaned over to bite his lover’s shoulder blade and then kissed the small of his back. He gave Rafael a pillow to rest on so that pressure from the firm mattress wouldn’t bother his knees and thighs. 

Amateurs thought rear entry was simple, the default gay position, but there were dozens of versions and positions. Rear entry could be a motherfucker on the thigh and back muscles of whoever was getting entered. It wasn’t doggy style, where torque in the body was level mostly throughout. Luckily both men were in excellent shape and they were raring to go. Rafael got even more excited when Trevor slapped his ass.

“Mmm, don’t hurt me papi.” He whispered. “Don’t hurt me unless it’s gonna feel good.”

“You're going to be the death of me, Rafael Barba.” Trevor lubed up and put a little on Rafael too. He liked the kind that warmed when their skin made contact; it just made the whole experience hotter.

“Just fuck me.” Rafael turned to look back at him, sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth. “And don’t pull my hair.”

Fuck me was the equivalent of ready, set, go. Trevor was about to slide into his race car to see how many times he could get around the track. He always mounted slowly, even if they wanted to fuck, he never wanted to hurt Rafael in his haste. Being a man with a large cock came with responsibilities. 

While there were surely many who were larger, Trevor hadn’t been with one yet so he had to make sure he kept control of Secretariat. Yes, Rafael had named his cock. Trevor never told him how that was sexy and extremely flattering. He was usually flagging off the notion while doing no such thing.

“Ohhh, you feel so good.” Trevor exhaled as he slid all the way into Rafael’s eager body. Thrusting just a bit, he got the desired moan of approval from his lover. Trevor liked it so much he did it twice. “Mmm,” he was moving slowly, in and out, and loving the way Rafael’s back arched trying to get more. He wanted to be fucked but there was no fun without the tease. What did you build up to if there was no teasing?

“Cuchura, rápido. (3)” Rafael moaned, taking it all in but wanting even more.

“Good things come to those who wait.” Trevor kissed the nape of his neck. Rafael had a tight ass so when they were fucking it was only about 5 to 7 minutes before they were both coming like geysers. Trevor liked to go slow for the first few minutes, get Rafi nice and comfortable, before hitting him with slam dunk.

“Mmm Trev,” he turned his head kissing him. “My God.”

His lower body was squirming, he was attempting to help Trevor hit his sweet spot. Trevor put more weight on him, wrapping an arm around Rafael’s chest. This was his show and he wanted to be in control. He felt his lover relax against him…Rafael was giving him the reins. Pushing his knee into the back of Rafael’s, Trevor started to thrust. He thrust hard, deep, loving the way Rafael whimpered. He lifted his hips and ass; Rafael wanted more.

“That’s what you like, baby?” Trevor hit that sweet spot. “Tell me it feels good.”

“Oh God, it feels good. It feels soooo good, oh fuck. Don’t stop, Trevor, don’t stop!”

“I love you, Rafi.” He was going hard now, deep. There wasn’t much time left but Trevor would make the most of every second. “Oh God, ohhh, I love you.”

“Trevor!”

Rafael cried out his name, felt the climax come from deep down in his soul. His lover went on for a few more minutes, thrusting and stroking Rafael’s cock to milk it for all it was worth. It could be messy work but no one gave a damn about mess when there was such love to be made. And when it was over, the room filled with heavy, sated breathing, thunder cracked across the sky and the rain started falling down in sheets. The two men lay in the bed, Rafael on his side and Trevor on his back. They were holding hands…Trevor kissed their joined fingers.

“I should shower.” Rafael said. He didn’t like staying sweaty and sticky for long after sex.

“Lie here with me, Rafi.” Trevor pulled him close. “Just for a couple of minutes.”

Smiling, Rafael cuddled in his arms and enjoyed his kisses.

“We can shower together.” Rafael said. “We’ll shower, make some omelets, and then get right back in this bed.”

“In between eating, dozing, and making out, we can watch Lifetime Movie Network.” Trevor said.

“No more than three movies on that station. We need our brain cells for court. I can finally get a rematch in Fight Night too…that last knockout was questionable at best. I want to take another run at you.”

“I want to take another run at you.” Trevor pulled Rafael on top of him and kissed him breathless. “How do you feel about that?”

“I'm so sexy,” he caressed Trevor’s face. “You can't help yourself. We can have a little fun in the shower. Last one in the bathroom is the first one on his knees.”

Trevor grabbed Rafael by his biceps and threw him back on the bed. Then he rushed into the master bathroom.

“OK,” he called from the bedroom. “I wasn’t ready and clearly one has to be ready for a move like that. If I was ready you never would've gotten the jump on me.”

“Get your ass in here, Barba!”

Rafael laughed, climbing off the bed and walking across the room to the master bath. He could hear the rain falling hard on the skylight and against the side window. He loved Trevor’s Chelsea apartment but the master bathroom was quite small. It wasn’t claustrophobic, at least not when Rafael was sober, but it was small. When you first walked in, the sink and vanity were on your left. 

The toilet was right beside that, on the wall by the window. There was nothing in front of the toilet thankfully, since Trevor had long legs. He used that corner of space for his laundry hamper and his dry cleaning bag. Then there was the standup shower with frosted glass. It was probably a decent renting point. 

Recently Trevor had changed the shower head to one that had about 15 different ways to spray water on you. Rafael wrapped his arms around Trevor’s midsection, sprinkling kisses all over his back. Trevor grinned and opened the shower door. He turned on the water, working the knobs until it was the perfect temperature. Part two of their morning adventure was just beginning…it was time to get wet.

***

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Dirty things.  
> 2) With my mouth.  
> 3) Sweetie, faster.


End file.
